villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lincoln Clay
|hobby = Writing in his Journal Finding the Families in New Bordeaux Getting help from his allies |goals = Get revenge on the Marcano mob for murdering his surrogate family (succeeded). Take over New Bordeaux (can succeed if decided). Help the Laveau's overthrow Walter Beaumont (succeeded) Help Donavon kill Connor Aldridge (succeeded) Help Anna McGee and stop the Ensanglante (succeeded despite Anna's death) |crimes = Murder Robbery Theft Mutilation Kidnapping Treachery (determinate) |type of villain = Vengeful Mobster}} Lincoln J. Clay is the main protagonist of Mafia III and its DLCs. He is a Vietnam War veteran who began life as an orphan, and fostered in by the Robinson family, who were part of the Black Mob. After returning, he witnesses the deaths of his foster family by the Marcano's, and seeks vengeance against them. He was voiced by Alex Hernandez, who also plays David Garcia and Eli Knable. Biography Past Orphaned as a child, Lincoln finally achieves a semblance of a family with the city's black mob, finding the surrogate father in Sammy Robinson. Sammy became like a father to Lincoln and his son Ellis was like a brother to him. Eventually, Lincoln joined the US Army and fought in the Vietnam War. During his time in Vietnam, Lincoln befriended CIA operative John Donovan. Betrayed by Marcano After returning from Vietnam, Lincoln is picked up by his surrogate brother Ellis and brought to Sammy's bar where his return is celebrated by his family. The next day, Lincoln overhears a discussion between Ellis and Sammy and learns, that the Haitian Mob is opposing Sammy's organization. As the Haitians have meddled with Sammy's affairs, Sammy has been unable to pay Italian Mob boss Sal Marcano. To assist his family, Lincoln attacks the Haitian Mob and kills their leader, Baka. While attacking the Haitians, Lincoln also saves Cassandra, who claims to have been kidnapped by Baka. After successfully returning to Sammy's bar, Lincoln is told by Sammy that Sal Marcano wants to meet Lincoln. Lincoln meets with Marcano and Marcano's son Giorgi, a close friend of Lincoln. The two introduce Lincoln to Vito Scaletta but after Scaletta leaves, Marcano reveals to Lincoln that he in truth despises Vito. Marcano then reveals to Lincoln that he has a plan in mind to rob the Louisiana Federal Reserve and wants Lincoln to partake in the robbery, claiming that he and Sammy would be more than even should Lincoln agree. Marcano, who thinks positively of Lincoln, also wants Lincoln to succeed Sammy as the leader of the Black Mob. Lincoln, however, refuses - claiming that he could not do that to Sammy, who is like a father to him. Although Marcano is disappointed, he does not insist. Lincoln, Giorgi, Ellis and Danny Burke rob the Federal Reserve, being forced to flee via motorboat and eventually on foot, using the Mardi Gras celebration to escape from the police. After returning to Sammy's bar, they celebrate their victory. Marcano turns up as well to collect his share and is seemingly friendly to everyone. However, once Marcano has given a sign, Lincoln's "friend" Giorgi draws a gun and, claiming that Lincoln should have accepted Marcano's offer, shoots Lincoln in the head. Lincoln falls to the ground and, gravely injured, is forced to watch how Marcano, Giorgi and another henchman murder Sammy, Danny, and Ellis respectively. The mobsters then start a fire, planning to burn the bar as well as the bodies but Lincoln is saved in time by Father James who happened to be nearby. Before losing consciousness, Lincoln tells James to call his old friend Donovan. The two nurse Lincoln back to health to the point that Lincoln is able to live a normal life again. Lincoln vows revenge on Marcano, planning to take all associates and the entire city from him before taking down Marcano himself. Gallery Vito and Lincoln Clay first scene.png|Lincoln meeting Vito Scaletta. FederalPlan.png|Lincoln and his friends plan the hit on the Federal Reserve LincolnShot.png|Lincoln is shot in the face by Giorgi Vito rescued by Lincoln.png|Lincoln rescuing Vito. Lincoln_Clay.png|Lincoln aiming at Uncle Lou Marcano. Lou-before-death.png|Lincoln interrogates Lou before killing him. Vito last moments in betrayal mission.png|Lincoln before killing Vito in the betrayal mission (can be avoided). Trivia *Lincoln is the second non-Italian protagonist in the Mafia series, with the first being Jimmy, so as such wasn't a proper made man in an Italian crime family but rather an associate. *Like Vito Scaletta, he served in the military. Navigation pl:Lincoln Clay Category:Mobsters Category:Video Game Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Thugs Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Criminals Category:Leader Category:Military Category:Crime Lord Category:On & Off Category:Gangsters Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Betrayed Category:Mafia Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Karma Houdini Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Thief Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Deceased Category:Power Hungry Category:One-Man Army Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Supremacists Category:Successful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Assassins Category:Mercenaries Category:Serial Killers Category:In Love Category:Mastermind Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Inconclusive